


A Shock To The System

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [11]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting an injured crewman is part of the captain’s duty. It’s never pleasant, but this trip has a sting in the tail. Missing scene 2.01 "Shockwave Part II".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shock To The System

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from the Warp 5 Complex. This series is a work in progress; I'll catch up on both sites eventually.

Phlox has him sedated. That’s bad. Malcolm hates anything that dulls his reactions.

He’s a mess. One eye closed, bruises smearing those fine cheekbones and even semi-conscious he holds himself like a man with damaged ribs. “Hey, Lieutenant.”

“Captain.” It’s a breathy sigh, and the unwelcome thought slams me like a Suliban fist. I bet he sounds that way right after he comes.

Always my title. What I’d give to hear my name that way.

There’s another presence at my shoulder. The pained set of Malcolm’s mouth relaxes. “Trip.”

Someday – soon – my friend will know. I’d put money on it.


End file.
